A Blessing or A Curse
by Sesshomaru'sChildMaria
Summary: As the farmers go about their daily lives, the witches and oracles were working on a potion, but something goes aria and sends all of them to another world. Will they be able to start over in a new life or will they try to do what they can go home? Rated M for some Yaoi and Yuri content later on.Main Heroines are re-named.


A Blessing or A Curse

By Sesshomaru'sChildMaria

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, it is owned by Natsume. I own Ruka, Sakuri, Himawari, and Risa. Rated M for later chapters in the story. I also set up some family pairings, Yuri and Yaoi moments will be included, ENJOY!

Chapter One: Everyone's New Beginning

In Mineral Town, Mika and Haruhi had been preparing their farm for an event that would have been going on that day, the harvesting fair, where the people in the town would gather at the Suki farm to help harvest the vegetables and learn about how the animals made certain produce. It had been a long morning and they were pretty tired already, "Think we'll get done in time? This Summer sure is hot." Mika said to her younger sister Haruhi, who eagerly nodded toward her sister with a large smile and wiping sweat off her forehead.

At the Mineral Town Clinic, Doctor Trent had been with Sabrina's grandson, Gray and his cousin, Cliff. Apparently, Gray had been making a brooch for Mika and Cliff had interrupted him expectantly causing Gray to drop the hot metal on his thumb. "Now Cliff, next time, walk in and don't just shout hello, walk in and see what's going on…as for you Gray, just be more careful…" Trent said with an annoyed gaze "Are you bother going to the Suki farm later by any chance for the event?" he asked them.

"Oh yeah! We are going, why wouldn't we be going?" Gray asked a bit quiet though looking toward Cliff, who was looking down blushing hard. "Oh come on, I'm sure Haruhi will be happy to see you too!"He got a little mad at his cousin.  
"W-Well I guess..." Cliff murmured quietly as he looked toward the window now, his thoughts on the twin pony-tailed brunette.

Around the mountain area, a sneaky, but handsome silver haired male by the name of Skye, had been resting under a tree, thinking about who and what he'd steal next, after all, he had to keep up his reputation as; The Phantom Theif, Skye!

On an Island far, far away from Mineral Town, known as the Sunshine Islands, a brunette wearing a red bandana by the name of Maria, was finishing up for the day "Phew...such a long afternoon..."She said with a sense of accomplishment. Her fields were perfect, turnips, potatoes, cumcumbers, and strawberries she had planted and some fruit trees in the back. "Alrightie time to go see Vaughn and Will off since they're leaving tomorrow morning..."She sighed softly going toward Mirabell's shop and saw Vaughn "Hello Mister Grumpy~!" Maria teased a bit and saw the taller white haired male look at her with a glare.

"What did I say about calling me ?" He said with a sigh.  
Will happened to be there too and looked at her with a smile "Hello Lady Maria." He said and Maria gave a warm smile  
"Hello Will~" She said softly "You two are heading to the city tomorrow right?" she asked and they both nodded "I see. I came to give you guys something!" She said happily and gave them each a present, which were Porridge and a Firefly Flower which cause both to blush hard.  
"Where on earth..."  
"How did you..."  
"Hee hee! I told you I was doing to find them for you and I meant it!" she giggled a bit with a wide smile "I'll see you next week." she said heading home.

A little bit aways from Sunshine Islands was Harmonica Town, it was there that Hikari and Akira were around the town, Akira having gotten into another drinking contest with Luke, Hikari had to go and get her. Spotting Jin and Gale, Hikari sweat a little carrying her drunk sister, she stopped and panted "Akira...why..."Hikari murmured.  
"I'll do what I want Hikari!I'm 21 damn it!" She let out drunkly.  
"Need some help...?" came a soft voice, that belong to the fortune teller. He had a soft look on his gaze but was looking toward the ground. He spotted Jin and got even quieter.  
"Is everything alright Hikari? Did Akira get drunk again?" he asked calmly, yet sounded annoyed.  
"What's it to ya four eyes!" Akira hostily let out with a pouty face "Come on Hikari! Lemme put Luke in his place!" She said roughly, though sleep began to over take her and Hikari fell back.  
"P-Please help...both of you...?"She asked sighing.

As the trio took the passed out woman home, they were all chit chatting about tomorrow's festival, the moon viewing festival, though Hikari didn't say who she was going with.

Upon the mountain top in that same area, a very tall, firy red, long haired male was sitting upon his throne watching the two farmers and scoffed at the drunk one "Foolish human...going past her limitations and such...and the shy one...she's very kind...I could probably play a joke on her and she'd fall for it...Humans...ugh..."he said with disgust.

In Zeyphr Town, it had been a chilly winter. Sakura sighed sitting at her bazzar with her produce and what not, shivering and trying to keep warm. She would ring her bell a few times to get people's attention but to no avail, is was a slow day, and what's more, it was a slow season. "It's really cold..."She murmured quietly and looked up toward the cloudy looking sky "I hope it'll snow enough for me to get out, but enough to keep me at home..."She whispered to herself.

Up on a mountain top elsewhere, there was a cooking contest between the citizens of Bluebell and Konohana. A short, light brown haired, blue eyed girl by the name of Hikara, was competing in this competition for Konohana. Cam was competing for Bluebell as he lived there. He was a bit taller, same colored hair, but wore a purple cap on top of it. A much taller male, short spiky like silverish hair and glasses upon his eyes, he was observing the contest between the two towns.

While all this was going on, in all the towns and villages, the Witches and Oracles were working on spells, and it was by a HUGE coincidence that they were working on the same spell. All of a sudden, their pots started to rumble and a flash of light began to zip out and envelope all of the villages and towns!

Everyone didn't know what to do, but when they looked around they noticed a few people were missing from their surrounding area...

In an unknown location, the missing people began to wake up, though there was an odd problem, the girls were with other girls, while the guys were with other guys, in a huge open field that looked like a farm area. Suddenly they all looked at each other and screamed, mostly the girls, but some of the guys too.

"Whoa! Who are..." "Where did you..." "How did we..." "GIVE ME SOME MORE LIQUIOR!" "Sis..." "Wow...that is..." "Oh my god..."  
"Who are you?!" "..." "Whoa hello there..." "Brother...good to see you're well..." "Oh Cousin how are you?" 'Why am I here...' "Where are..."

"Wow there are sure a lot of new comers on my farm..." came a soft from a pink haired girl with shy blue eyes. She looked upon the men there and blinked a little. "S-Sorry...I uhm...I don't know any of you but...uhm...it's nice to meet you..."

"Why are there tresspassers on my farm!" came an irritated voice from a white haired red eyed girl and next to her was a smaller purple haired girl with pink eyes.

"Who are all you women...?" The younger asked blinking a bit before hearing something behind her and saw her eldest sister coming with a bunch of men.  
"Sister what is the meaning of this!" the silver haired girl said with an annoyed tone seeing the pink haired girl coming toward them with all the guys.

"Cliff! Gray! Trent!...Is that the Phantom Theif Skye?!" Mika and Haruhi said looking at the four men with a shocked boys looked toward them and gave a quiet look as they hugged the two girls tightly, except for Skye, he just looked around quietly.

"Will! Vaughn! Oh my goddess! I'm so scared!" she ran over to them and hugged them tightly to which they held the shorter girl with concerned looks.

"Hikari! Is Akira and yourself alright?" Jin had asked only to recieve a nod from the small girl, while Akira was sending glares toward the silver haired woman who watched them all  
"I don't like this chick!" She let out drunkly.  
"I don't like you either blondie!" She growled out.

The Wizard sighed softly and looked toward the harvest god with a quietly "If I may ask, how could a superior being like yourself get dragged into this world...?" he asked.  
"I do not know, but I'm surrounded by mortals..." he muttered quietly as his gaze fell upon the angered human, he got some amusement from it.

Though Sakura was by herself, the pinked haired woman, along with the small purple haired girl looked at her and held her take off her jacket "Did you all come from somewhere else?" the purple haired girl asked and Sakura slowly nodded her head.

Hikara had run toward Mikhail and Cam, a bit nervous about the surrounding area "Oh my...this is...we were just on the mountain and now we're...ina new land..."She said shakily.  
"It'll be alright Hikara..." Cam said quietly though he was a bit annoyed with the fact that there were new people that he didn't know around. While Mikhail took a moment to think a bit about his surroundings to see if they brought inspiration.

"Enough of this! Who are ALL of you and how did you end up here!" The silver haired girl demanded. While her sisters were quietly looking at her, the pink haired one stepped forward, she being the oldest.  
"Please pardon my sister, Ruka, she doesn't get along well with strangers..." she said and bowed quietly while Ruka just crossed her arms.  
"Sakuri...don't you think we should introduce ourselves before our guests speak...?" the purple haired girl asked with a studious look. Sakuri had been teaching the fifteen year old mannerisms when they weren't doing farm work, it seemed to be paying off.  
"Why yes of course Risa! However, I think we sort of just did that." She said with a nervous look before looking at the eighteen who were looking toward them. The first to speak was Mika, since no one else but her seemed brave enough too.  
"My name is Mika, I am a farmer from Mineral town. This here is my younger sister Haruhi, my farming partner. These fine gentlemen here are; Cliff, a wine barrel manager, Gray, a blacksmith apprentice, Doctor Trent, he is obviously a doctor, and this silver haired male here is the Phantom Thief Skye. How he ended up with us, I have no idea..." she said looking toward the charming young man who smirked.  
"But Mika, I only steal the hearts of beautiful maidens, and precious artifacts that are rare to the human eye." he smirked.  
"Well you ain't stealin' anything here." Mika crossed her arms. She despised thievery.

"I-I guess it's my turn..." Maria quietly said looking toward the three girls, "My name is Maria, I too am a farmer, but I farm for the Sunshine Islands." She said and looked toward Vaughn and Will "These two, are my good friends Vaughn," "...Hello..." "and Will, he has a much longer name, but I won't get into that." Maria said and William gave a soft smile.  
"Pleasure to meet you lovely ladies." he said charmingly.

"W-Well….w-we…we are….Akira…" The young girl pointed toward her elder drunk sister, who was being held up by the Jin "I-I'm….Hikari….w-we're both….farmers…too" she said and looked toward the men letting them introduce themselves.  
"I am Doctor Jin. I am the cousin of Vaughn and Trent…I come from Harmonica town with these young ladies….and this gentl-"  
"I am the Harvest God…."He said crossing his arms coldly and looked away.  
"I am a simple fortune teller….just call me Wizard." He said quietly and let out a yawn.  
Akira though was hiccupping and sleeping a bit, which explained why Jin was carrying her.

Sakura looked at them and gave a soft smile "My name is Sakura, I'm a farmer and bazar owner!" she said cheerfully and looked at them with a wide smile after announcing it and she looked toward Hikara who was now ready to speak.

Hikara smiled a bit and looked toward them "W-Well, my name is Hikara and I too am a farmer, for two towns." She said softly and gave them a quiet look while turning toward Mikhail and Cam.  
"Hello, my name is Cam, I am a Perfume and Flower vender in Bluebell." He said softly with a shy smile.  
"Hello, I am Mikhail, I am a traveling violinist, however, if I am here, I don't think I'll be traveling anywhere, since I don't know where I am…" He said and chuckled a little but pushed up his glasses afterward.

"Well now that we know all of you and you talents, we can help set all of you up with a place to stay…" Sakuri said as she began to lead them. As the girls began to follow, the guys followed too but Ruka stepped in front of them "Uh…no…you all follow me." She said annoyed and began to lead them.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
